halofandomcom-20200222-history
Multiplayer emblems
.]] " design.]] " design atop a Shield background.|left]] '''Emblems', first introduced in Halo 2, are small designs that are associated with a Character Profile and used to represent a player's identity in multiplayer games and online play. They consist of a two-colored design or pattern overlaid upon a background (typically a geometric shape), with a user-selected color scheme applied to the result. The feature was later carried on into Halo 3. Halo 2 Emblems In Halo 2, when a Character Profile is created, there is an option to make an Emblem for your character. Emblems are the primary means of identifying players in multiplayer games and online play; they also appear in the game type Territories, where they are displayed on the flags that denote captured territories. The color and background of the emblems are usually determined by the primary and secondary armor colors. In-game, a player's emblem can be seen glowing on their back and shoulders. Halo 3 Emblems Emblems also appear in Halo 3. All of the designs from Halo 2 (except for Sergeant, Waypoint, Cleave, and Race) are available, along with numerous new designs unique to Halo 3. The background shape's color is now determined by a third, user-selected color, as opposed to Halo 2, where it took on the same color as the player's armor. Also, in Halo 3, a design can be "toggled" -- the secondary Emblem color can be hidden. Emblems in Halo 3 are less prominent than they were in Halo 2; in Halo 3, a Spartan player's emblem is only shown on their right shoulder, whereas in Halo 2, it could be seen on both shoulders and the player's back. Elite players' emblems are shown on their right shoulder and upper back. Emblems are no longer used to uniquely identify a player; that job has been taken on by a new, user-customizable call sign composed of a letter followed by two digits. Some clans encourage their members to use the same emblem to signify unity; in such cases, the emblem functions similarly to a US Army Shoulder Sleeve Insignia. The 80 primary emblem designs, the 80 "toggles" of those designs, the 48 possible emblem backgrounds, and the 30 possible colors for each of the above all allow for a combined total of 9,216,000 possible Emblems in Halo 3. Trivia * Emblems are featured in Halo 3: ODST. * You can "toggle" a design by pressing X while modifying your Emblem's design, background, or colors; doing so hides all portions of the Emblem that use the secondary Emblem color. **Some players have formed unique Emblems by toggling the designs. As an example, toggling the Grunt design and using the Arrow background makes "The Bat". On a similar note, a chicken can be created by using a Bulls eye with the Ball of Fire. **Toggling the Seventh Column design makes it completely invisible, as the entire design is shown using the secondary Emblem color. This, in combination with the Blank background, makes it possible to have a completely transparent Emblem. * The Marathon symbol is available as an emblem in both Halo 2 and Halo 3. * Prior to Halo 3's release, Bungie held a contest in which people could send in their ideas for emblem designs. The pirate emblem was the winner, and can be used in-game. * The three Spartans from Red Team in Halo Wars have emblems from Halo 3 and are also the first characters to use emblems in Campaign. * Emblems, when shown on a player's armor, are most prominent on a Spartan CQB Right Shoulder armor part. * In Halo 3: ODST, one of the many new emblems added is the seal of the rampant UESC AI, Tycho. Tycho's seal is the second emblem to be added to the list that makes reference to Bungie's previous game, Marathon. External Links *A Halo 2 Emblem generator. *Another Halo 2 Emblem generator. Category:Multiplayer